Hidden Feelings
by Senshi of the Moon
Summary: About a possible love triangle involving Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy. ((One-shot))


Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine. :x

Author's notes: This fanfic is about the love triangle of Raven/Cyborg/Beastboy. Don't like it? Don't read it. Stupid flames telling me to write about one pairing over the other...well...it'll make me mad. You don't want to make me mad. Anyway, this fic is Pre-Terra, by the way.

Reading was one of the few activities Raven enjoyed. A good book was something she could always turn to when she wasn't busy meditating or training. Dark stories were especially a treat.

'The blood continued to drip down his lips. Licking his lips, he felt satisfied.'

Yes, this was indeed her favorite type of story.

"I'M SO GONNA BEAT YOU THIS TIME!"

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO, LITTLE BUDDY!"

She lowered the book away from her eyes, glaring at Beastboy and Cyborg. Their loud, booming voices were aggravating her more than the noise of the actual game.

Before she could warn them to keep it down 'or else', Robin entered the living room.

"Titans." The boy wonder addressed his teammates.

Raven turned to look at him while Cyborg and Beastboy paused the game.

"Anyway, um..."

"What's up, Robin?" Asked Beastboy.

"Thing is...me and Starfire have...some business we need to take of today." His voice had his usual serious tone but had a hint of uneasiness.

Beastboy and Cyborg began to laugh and point at their leader. "Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First-"

They stopped abruptly when Robin gave them a glare, which made the two freeze in their place. Starfire had witnessed the scene. "What sort of chant is this?" The Tamaranian blinked, feeling confused.

"Um, it's nothing, Star!" A giant sweatdrop hung off the side of his head. He then turned to the others. "I'll call on the communicator if we encounter any problems."

Raven nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, can you bring me back a pretzel?" Beastboy asked.

Robin arched his brow. Beastboy sighed.

"Goodbye, friends!" Starfire cried out as she waved her hand. Then she and Robin exited.

Nonchalant to that situation, Raven returned to her reading. On the other hand, the two boys began to chatter.

"Makes you wonder what kind of stuff they're gonna do on this 'outing'." Cyborg mused.

"Duh! They eat pizza and go to the arcade and do all sorts of fun stuff! Not to mention...making out!" Beastboy began to giggle at his own comment.

Raven tried her best to ignore them, burying herself deeper into the book.

"Hey, how about we get back to the-" Before Cyborg could finish, Beastboy puckered his lips and made loud smooching sounds. "What the...!?"

"Smooch smooch smooch!"

Raven's eyes shifted away from her book again, somewhat curious at the sight.

Having Beastboy infront of his face, imitating kissing made Cyborg's face redden. He got a sudden impulse to lean forward and 'accidently' have Beastboy's lips touch his own. The thought startled him. Cyborg then jumped back and fell off the couch.

"HAHAHAHA! Dude, you should've seen the look on your face!!!"

Having picked himself off the floor, he spoke to the green boy through gritted teeth "You seemed like you were more than willing to kiss me."

Beastboy's eyes widened at the accusation. "Don't even go there, Bro!"

He was annoyed at Beastboy's 'idea of a joke', he let it slide. Besides, they were in the middle of a good car racing game. Why let that stupid prank get in the way of it? Though, Cyborg couldn't help but wonder why he even wanted Beastboy to kiss him. It seemed rather odd...

After the little spectacle ended, Raven was about to continue reading when Beastboy called out to her. "Hey, Rae, want to play with us?"

"No."

Beastboy couldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Yo, we didn't finish this game!" Cyborg cried out.

"We both know I was gonna win anyway."

"Hey, I can still beat your sorry butt."

Ignoring Cyborg, Beastboy turned to Raven. "I bet playing this will, like, improve your reflexes." He knew had to give the hooded girl a 'good' reason in order to get her to play a game and he sure wanted her to.

Slipping a bookmark on the page she was reading last, she stood up. "Fine. One game."

"Yay!" He transformed into a puppy, then rubbed his head on her leg.

She sighed. As a puppy he was much more tolerable than as a boy. Sure, there were instances she found him charming or even funny. He just annoyed her with his immaturity at times. Beastboy just hadn't crossed the line that let her open up yet. With Cyborg, she felt she could relate to him in some ways. Plus she engaged in some good conversation before. Ofcourse, she still respected Beastboy as a fellow fighter and even a friend.

After a bit of barking and wagging his tail, he reverted. He then reset the game and got Raven the third controller.

"I don't really know how to play these things." She said, holding the device by its cord.

Cyborg gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I can teach you."

She looked up at him, feeling a little more at ease.

"Time to play!" Beastboy exclaimed.

The three sat down, Raven between BB and Cy. Soon the game began. The green car, which naturally was Beastboy's, was in the lead. Following it was Cyborg's gray one while in the far back was the purple one that belonged to Raven.

She didn't show her frustration, instead hid it well with indifference.

"Hold on. Lemme show you how to accelerate." Cyborg said.

He then placed his arms around her and guided her hands as to what buttons to press. A strange feeling crept over her. The position they were in at the moment was to her. Sure, she always felt closest to Cyborg but never... No. She couldn't let herself feel smitten. It would completely throw her powers off if she dwelled on it. With Cyborg's help, Raven got in the lead. Ofcourse, he had to forefeit his own car.

Beastboy felt a tad bit of jealousy watching the two play together. Raven had always intrigued him. Perhaps, it was her being so mellow. Maybe it was her strength that impressed him. The fact that was physically attractive might've been a reason. All he knew was that he wanted some attention from this enigmatic girl. He didn't want Cyborg to be the one that impressed her. With determination, he had his heart set at winning.

Picking up speed the green car got ahead of the purple but not for long. Through loops, curves, obstacles; each car had difficulty maintaining first place. After two minutes of the race, it came to an end. Beastboy had won.

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted.

Cyborg winked at Raven. "Hey, we'll get him next time." She looked away, trying her best not to get flustered.

"Maybe you should've let me teach you how to play." Beastboy said smugly.

"...Not really." She replied.

Beastboy pouted, feeling disappointed. She was one tough nut to crack, but he knew that one day she'd open up to him more. Atleast, he hoped she would.

As much as Cyborg cared for Raven, he couldn't understand why she acted so coldly to Beastboy. Infact, he was the person she seemed most distant from. Sometimes, he was amused at BB's attempts at getting her attention. In a way, it would be nice if he tried hard to beat a game just to impress him and not just for competition. Cyborg wasn't exactly sure why he felt this way.

Raven caught a glimpse of him watching Beastboy. She could tell he had a rather sad look on his face. Was it because he had lost the game? Did it have to do with her? Seeing him upset was something she never liked. She wasn't like Starfire or Beastboy, who communicated their feelings easily. She didn't know what to say to him. Instead, she bowed her head.

For a few minutes, the room was eeriely silent. The only sound being made was from the video game. After awhile, the trio glanced at one and other. It was quite awkward for each of them as well.

Suddenly, a beeping sound went off, making Beastboy jump.

Raven took her communicator out. "Robin?"

"Titans, we have a serious problem. It turns out Killer Moth escaped and he set loose some rather large Grasshoppers downtown."

The girl lifted an eyebrow. "Grasshoppers?"

"Okay, that's just plain weird." Cyborg remarked.

"Dude, we're gonna need a big can of Bug Spray."

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" Growled Robin.

The three then looked at eachother again. This time, each needing the other as partners to defeat their latest foe.

"You ready?" Cyborg asked both of his friends.

"You bet!" Beastboy cried. Raven simply nodded.

The three then exited the tower.


End file.
